


Stars

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, SPOILERS I GUESS IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THE SEASON 1 FINALE, but magica discovers Feelings, i can't imagine what to tag this as, i'd rather die than say this is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magica creates a foolproof plan to get closer to the dime, but there could be an unexpected downside to it.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I SUPPOSE THIS IS SET BEFORE THE WHOLE... getting stuck in a dime/on the moon situation. Anyways, I wrote some DellSpell back when Magica was just a shadow and Della was just a painting in Scrooge’s garage. Can you believe. It’s since been lost to the sands of time, so I thought I would write some now that we got more insight on what the two are like in 2017.

It was a simple plan to start with.

Get closer to a family member, gain their trust, assure them that she “wasn’t like what Scrooge said,” pull the wool over their innocent eyes and take that stupid dime, once and for all.

But it didn’t really work that way.

Della was a relatively easy target. She was blinded by a sense of love for the world and she was impulsive, but she was resourceful, smart. Magica would have to play her cards carefully, but she underestimated her still. She didn’t think she would look in her eyes and see the stars looking back at her. Ugh, how lyrical. Poetic. Sappy. 

She never meant to fall in love with Della Duck. 

It was funny, if she was honest. Her plan fired back at her so quickly! What started as easy morphed into a natural disaster of emotions and second-guessing. Originally, it would have been so easy to sneak in using her trust and pull the goods with no remorse, but then… 

She thought about how sad those eyes would turn. The sadness would turn into anger. No, not turn. The sadness would still be there, but it would mix with the anger. In short, she’d feel betrayed, and Magica knew that from the start, but now it was… different. 

She looked at Della, sitting next to her. Magica couldn’t believe it, but they shared lots of things in common. Both shared an inexplicable love of space, and the sky. Magica bragged about knowing plenty of ways to fly, and Della would playfully retort by mentioning that she didn’t need magic to fly. In fact, right at this moment they were doing something together that they both enjoyed. Magica could’ve never imagined herself willingly stargazing with any relative of McDuck, but… here she was!

“You can see the Big Dipper tonight, look!” Della pointed in a broad direction that could’ve meant anywhere, but Magica knew where she was looking.

“That’s Ursa Major,” Magica spoke in a mocking tone. Della didn’t take offense, and just laughed. 

“Yeah, AND the Big Dipper.”

“I knew that.” She certainly hadn’t forgotten something because of her. That would be dumb.

“Do you have a favorite constellation, Magica?”

Magica tilted her head in thought. “I suppose so. I just don’t know what it is yet.”

“Well, I do.”

“Of course you do,” Magica turned to Della, putting her hand on the side of her beak to give Della a bored expression. “So?”

“Ah, maybe it’s not my favorite,” she broke eye contact with Magica, no doubt scanning for it in the sky as they spoke. “But I’ve always liked Sagittarius.”

“What original taste you have,” Magica laughed. 

“I don’t have to defend myself to you!” Della shouted as she turned away. “But I will anyways out of spite.”

“Naturally.”

“When I was younger, I remember I found this huge book of Greek myths.”

“Greek mythology?” Magica wasn’t entirely surprised to see Della take interest in mythology, but it opened up a possibility in her mind that she and Della could talk about it sometime.

“Mhmm,” she sounded in response. “I love reading about ancient myths and stories. Why do you think I travel with my uncle so often?”

Della laughed a little at her quip, and Magica awkwardly followed suit at the mention of Scrooge McDuck.

“Anyways, one of the stories in it was about Psyche. Do you know Psyche?”

“Not personally.”

“She was the one who Eros fell in love with, but--”

“But Aphrodite was jealous of her beauty, so she made her go through all sorts of trials and tribulations before she deemed her worthy.”

“There’s more than that! She fell in love with Eros, without even seeing his face! But then, curiosity got the best of her and--”

“Yes, yes, I know the story. God, of course you would be the type to love that one.”

“Anyways, the book mentioned that sometimes the Archer is shown in old books to be Psyche, looking at Eros while he sleeps.” 

Magica noticed lots of things about Della, but a lot of it lied in the details. She talked with her hands, and occasionally she would ran a hand through the short hair on the back of her head, no doubt trying to cool off her neck from the hot summer night. She talked about the stars like they were the only thing that mattered. Magica wished Della would talk about her like that.

She caught herself, and turned to the grass away from Della, furiously shaking her head. This was going to get harder before it got easier. Maybe she could slip away, after all, it was late. 

“Dell, I think I’m going to--”

“Oh my God, what did you call me?”

Oops. She squinted her eyes shut and spoke louder. “DELLA.” 

“You’ve never called me Dell before, that was adorable.”

“I called you Della, same as always.”

“Sure, sure.”

“As I was saying, I think I’m going to head back home to sleep.”

“Where’s your place?”

“Far off.”

“Stop being so fake-mysterious.”

“It’s not fak-- If you must know, it’s in a cave.”

“You got bats?”

“And rats. An occasional snake.”

“Like a cartoon witch!”

“Regardless of how many times you’ve seen Hocus Pocus, I’m not sure what else you think resides in caves.”

“Do you have gothic decor in there and stuff?”

“Well…” she grimaced and looked up, away from Della. 

“You do!”

“Just because of personal tastes.”

Della laughed. Magica liked her laugh. It wasn’t soft or dainty by any means,  it was almost painfully sincere and genuine. 

“Will you take me there sometime?”

“You want to go to a witch’s lair.”

“Why not?”

“I can think of a few reasons,” Magica mumbled sarcastically. “Shouldn’t that incite some sort of fight or flight in you? Being trapped in a cave with a deadly witch for hours?”

“I’ve survived worse,” she said with a confident grin. 

“You’re insufferable,” Magica smiled. “You know that?”

“Not as much as you.”

How could she not love her?

“Be safe!” Della called after her as she walked away. “Same time tomorrow?”

“If you ask nicely,” Magica punctuated her sentence with a roll of her eyes. She reached for the edge of her cape to avoid it tracking in the mud, but blinked as she realized she wasn’t wearing it.

Something tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Della snickering, holding a black pile of fabric. “Please?”

Magica stared at the cape. She stared at Della. Her own smile had since faded, but Della’s was prominent as ever. She had to not love her. What was the best case scenario here? Someone was going to end up heartbroken no matter what. Then again, if there was one thing she learned from Della Duck, it was optimism and determination. Maybe she’d take a page out of her book.

“Sure. I’ll be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> WE GOT DELLENE, WE GOT DELUMBRA…. GEE DELLA, FRANK LET YOU HAVE THREE GIRLFRIENDS??


End file.
